


my odd life

by avalina_hallows



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: i wanted jade to be a empathtic but dark charcter so heres her bio jade has adhd  a bit of a dark sense of humor she graduted collage  she was also a good freind of the amos sibiings she got a resitnse of posin from emily mumbles under breath she can and will eat people i should know she enjoys liver with wineshe also met him when she was around 4 and had a small chat but than her mom called her in she forgot about this encounter unlike amy who distancly rembers the meeting and saw it happen they arent in contact but she rembers her freindamy is 3 years older jade is  26 currentlyjade is blind
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted jade to be a empathtic but dark charcter so heres her bio jade has adhd a bit of a dark sense of humor she graduted collage she was also a good freind of the amos sibiings she got a resitnse of posin from emily mumbles under breath she can and will eat people i should know she enjoys liver with wine  
> she also met him when she was around 4 and had a small chat but than her mom called her in she forgot about this encounter unlike amy who distancly rembers the meeting and saw it happen they arent in contact but she rembers her freind  
> amy is 3 years older jade is 26 currently  
> jade is blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deviantart.com/lexet/art/Alice-357752722
> 
> jade is very much based on alice i used bits a picecs from alices story

hi my name is jade and my story starts 1 week ago when i was in my yard in south amirica painting the woods and small waterfall and pond the first time i met HIM i was pretty freaked out i felt him standing in front of me i fell back thinkng what is this sorcery i felt a breze and cold like a hand reached out like he wanted me to take it he helped me up it was such a simple act but when he touched my hand i had this feeling it was the feeling that you feel when something bads going to happen but me being me i didnt litsen since he seemed lonely i started to vist him once or twice a week i would sit near the waterfall with him he didnt talk or at least i thoutht he couldent i ussaluy finshed up my classwork but he seemed to enjoy company during break id vist more often bring chess and games have onesided chats i started trusting him untill yesterday  
hey tall guy i brought snacks tall guy?  
oh hey are you okay? tall guy(she knows hes tall because she felt the sun stop shineing when he stands over her) he had wraped something around me and i was yelling out for help than he bit my shoulder i have never felt pain so intesne untill he bit me i could feel the layers of skin i wanted to die on the spot when i looked i felt some sort of symbol i yelled what did you do he said stand up the first thing running threw my mind was he talks he than said please i yelled at him i said dont touch me stay away from me i dont ever want to see you again i trusted you i ran home and looked up tall faceless man i than went to a shower afterwards i than felt the same warping feeling and heard him saying calm down i wont hurt you i bit down on the thing and grab a lamp and hit him he said put the lamp down jade i said so you can hurt me again yah no he relpyed i just want to talk i yelled back in the middle of the might comeing therw my window while im in my nightware get the hell out i should never have trusted you he relpeyd with fine and left but soon i started seeing things that werent there morbid things my blood pressure was very high i was very sick i was breaking and soon he came back that is about all i can explain and today im with i never asked his name infront of a house he said are you going to walk in i said okay and do and this is what i see a lot of people tall guy(Im keeping with this)says jane this is jade take her to a room a girl says come on she takes me to a room and gave me a jar of jam and said trust me it tastes good i nod and go to sleep and i wake up to a searing pain in my side i sleeply turned and said amanda go baxk to bed i playfully swated at them im going beck to bed j stop cutting me so i turn back around and go back to bed after a hour i feel the same pain but more like someone just shoved there hand into my wound and pulled something out i feel where i guess the wound is and my fingers go in i say okay calm breathe i say hello? i hear mutters and murmers like someones thinking what to do they say you you cant see can you i nod and say im blind i say what happend they drags me out and to a room and says i cut her kideny out tall guy says you did what and i passed out and woke up in my room with the somone siting around he said whats the nasty scar i say say oh i guess i feel the scar that took my eye i say y i wasent born blind i where a blindfold to cover the scars says okay? i sleep for the rest of the night


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ()when its writen like this its thoutht  
> jack and jade are going to be freinds they both are blindish and canniabls so they are going to stick together

i woke up and got dressed and went down the stairs where i was greeted by someone who asked if i wanted to play some games i aggreed( even if i cant play ill pretnd to and let thim think im loseing on purpse)and he took me to his room and he grabs something and sat down he than seemed to notice my blindfold and said can you see? i sighed and decided eh he sounds like a kid 11 maybe 13 i take it off and say yes im blind i hear a woah and he must be looking at the scars i say yah i know pretty nasty he says yah i say i can hear you and sense you your around 11 correct he hesaits before responding with a yah i say hey can you describe yourself whats your name i wanna know who im looking at he says im blonde im wearing green my eyes are redish im ben i get a image in my head and say thank you we can still play if you want i feel a happyness vibrate from him and he says okay and hands me a controler we play what i think was a shoting game with the gun noises i think he had fun he seemed happy when we finshed i walked around trying to figure out how to get around this place i ran into someone and said sorry sorry i still dont know how to get around do you mind telling me where i am they say your in front if my room im helen(they sound male and seem kind) i say thanks helen im jade its nice to meet you(i smell paint)he says well im going to paint i say wait can i join you i love painting this is when i feel him look and say okay i hear a door open and im hit by the smell of paint i say hey you wount freak out if i take my blindfold off he says its fine i do and say thanks would you happen to have a canaves he says oh yah here i hear a grunt and say thanks i take a seat and start painting i love painting its a joy it makes me feel as if i can see again i smile and for what feels like a hour we just paint in silnce afterward i say thank you even thouth im blind painting is something i love would you mind me asking what you look like he says oh i have black hair blueish eyes and a blue coat i wear a white mask i say thank you i existed and relize i have no idea where to go so i walk and soon i trip witch is commen and i hear hey you good i say yah yah im fine who are you they say clockwork(they sound female)i say uhm im jade where am i they say your in the clockroom i say clock-room? she says yah slender put clocks everywhere i like the noise i relize theres a small ticking and say okay would you mind telling me what you look like i feel like i confused her and say im blind i cant see you she says oh i have brown hair and i have a clock eye and a furry coat i nod and say thank you i leave and find my way to my room with out bumping into anyone else well if i did they didnt talk i ate some jam and went to bed i was woken up by bumping i said anyone there i heard the person from last night he said its me i sighed and sat on my floor i asked why are you back he said felt like makeing sure you where good some of the others can be uhm odd my names jack i say okay hey jack what do you look like he relpys just normal i smile and say thanks its nice to be able to think of what you look like i feel him smile but i also feel something werid and i say you seemd curioes about how i became blind he says yes i said well lets say i had some fake freinds who made me blind they put eye colering in my eyes with turned them white and ruined my sight he says something a bit simller happend i move over to where i think he is and say freinds are hard i feel him nod i say your a cannibal right another nod i say cool a burst of happeyness from him and he says you dont think im gross i say why would i rather enjoy liver another burst and i hear him leave than come back and hand me something i sniff it and i i say jack what is this ( i think i know but i want to ask) he says kidney i smile and say thanks i havent eaten anything other than some jam i lift the organ up and notice its fresh and bloody i take a bite and chew and it tastes good it tastes so good i say thank you and eat the rest it made my hunger go away and i say thank you jack that tasted amazing its been so long since iv had something i used to hunt every week but im blind now and i cant see so i dont do it as much he says your welcome maybe you could come hunting with me i say thank you i need sleep see you tommorw he leaves and i go back to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how to write tobys tics just pretend

i woke up and found my way to what smelled like a kitchen i said anyone here i hear a boys voice say yes hello im liu liu woods i say im jade(should i say my last name)hallow  
liu says nice to meet you jade would you like some breakfeast im makeing some pancakes want some i say yes please(he seems kind and polite)i hear sizzleing and he says jade if you dont mind me asking why are you wearing a blindfold i say oh im blind its fine he says ok i hear the sound of plates and silverware i say thank you liu i eat it and i say liu what do you look like he says i have brown hair and eyes i have some scars on my face i wear a scarf i say thanks i think you look nice he says huh how do you know i say well i can image people and you describeing yourself helps me know what to picture he says thats pretty cool im going to the libary wanna come with me i say that sounds great we walk to the libary room and he takes me to a chair and he hands me a brail book i say thanks liu and we read with some bye jade i say bye liu and i hear footsteps walk away and i get up and i start makeing a map starting with what i think is the liveing room i go forward and start feeling the walls and i hear someone who sounds like a boy maybe younger than me say hi what are you doing i say i have no idea he laughs and i say who are you the voice says im toby who are you i say im jade i hear stumbleing on his words he says your eyes they look kind of werid i put my blindfold back on and say im fine just blind he says like jack? (he reminds me a lot of kyle i miss him) i say yeah toby can you take me to the woods i like sitting in the woods i feel a vibe of happy and he says okay and i feel something tug my arm and he says i like the woods its amazing isnt it i hear a door and hes been talking all the time he soon says this is my favirote spot i sit down on the grass and i say what do you look like he say huh oh i have brown hair and eyes i look normal i have a small gash in my mouth i say oh okay and we just talk and i learn toby likes waffles has a sister and other things we went to the house again he really does remind me of kyle i miss him i must have started crying and he said jade why are you crying i said well i had a brother he was a bit like you he was sweet and could talk for hours he died from a plane crash you remind me a lot of him he was always so cheerful he also would stutter a bit but that made me love him more i hug him and say toby im your sister now okay he says okay jade i smile and i go to my room after runing into ben and talking to clockwork and i sleep im woken up by jack tapping me i say hey jack he says hi jade i saw you and toby today that was sweet of you i say yeah he just reminds me alot of him and we talk and he hands me a cooler and sayd its special i open it and i smell blood and say jack thank you this is amazing i can store my food we keep talking till i go to bed


	4. Chapter 4

i woke up and got dressed and grabed one of the organs from the cooler it felt like a lung i smiled and walked out and took a bite as i walked to the kitchen i heard one voice seemingly haveing a coverstain with them self i say hi whos here they say im hoodie hes masky i say im jade what do you look like if you dont mind hoddie says i wear a hood and mask masky wears a turtle neck and slicker with his masks i say thanks nice to meet you hoodie says okay hey im gonna warn you dont touch the cheese cake i say okay a bit confused but understanding i enjoy chese cake i say bye i leave and i find myself in a room with the song pop goes the weasel playing and the smell of candy i say hello anyone here i hear a laugh and someone says im laughing jack sweet to meet you i smile and say hello laughing jack i feel a odd vibe but shrug it off as the clown vibes i feel something be pressed into my hand i say thank you and i unwrap and eat it it tastes like taffy chewy and it tastes a bit like blood i say thank you but jack where am i he says my carnival i hear another laugh i say okay and that i need to leave and ill be back soon he seems sad at this so i give him a promise i leave and knock into a girl i say oh sorry she says its fine nice to meet you im nina i say jade she says come on and pulls me toward a room and says a can i do your makeup i say uhm sure here i take off my blindfold and i feel poweders and things and she says done you look nice i say its too bad i cant see she says oh i say nina what do you look like she says oh i have blackhair with someof it dyed pinkish and i stiched my mouth i say okay and say bye after a quick freind hug i leave and start wallking again i entered the room next to ninas and i heard a huh who i say jade who are you(i feel sort of stuck) the voice says johanthan call me john your stuck in some of my strings give me a minute there a bit old so it might take a while i hear sissors and something being cut john says there i think it does it i say thanks and he says you cant see me can you jade i say i cant its fine he says oh if your wondering the strings are yellow i say thanks and i leave and find my to toby and i sit and talk with him after i went to my room i put jam on a random organ and hevean is what i tasted i decided to tell jack when he comes and i sleep and am woken up by him tapping me i sit down and say jack here i pick up a organ and put some jam on it i say this tastes amazing jack i promise i hear sloshing and a deep bite sound and gasp and he says your right whats on it i say jane gave me some jam and i used it he says that was a good idea we talk and eat and soon i go to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jade has no idea people here are killers she just thinks there normal people other than her and jack

i woke up and went to the kitchen i heard liu i said liu hi he said oh jade i hear a little girl maybe 7 or 8 say whos she liu say shes a freind of mine i wave my hand and say hi im jade who are you the voice says sally another says lazari i say well hi lazari and sally its nice to meet you i hear liu say jades blind she cant see you but can hear sally says are you okay miss jade i say of course i am she says okay soudning a bit happier lazari says you smell like blood and jack i say im fine its not my blood and whos jack i hear liu say im going to the libary again want to come i say no he says ok than sally lazari be nice i say what do you girls want do sally says can we play i say sure id love to i feel them pull me toward a room and i sit and say what do you wannna play they say storytime i start telling storys of my freinds life they giggle and lauhh aftrer a while i hug them and leave and go to lauhijng jacks carnival room i maped where it from the liveing room i promised to vist and i enter and hear the same music and i hear a voice singing i walk toward it and i say jack im here like i promised i hear someone say jacks not here but we are candypop and cane i hear laughter the voice says people are so easy to fool they cant see anything i say who where the voice says candy pop dont be mean who im guessing is candypop says but why its so fun to toy with people candypop starts singing In your head, it's like a creepy circus are you ready for a show now tell me where did all the blood go it is like a magic show a darker flow i wont let go i run while covering my ears and i walk around and find myself at stairs i walk down and i hear a womans voice say jack that you i say no im jade the woman says im ann your in i and jacks workshop i say oh sorry and i leave and helen and i paint for a while i than find my way to my room and i think i need to make name plates for doors and places in brail so i can make my way around its impossible otherwise so i go to work with some of the extra slabs and start printing the names i already know i must have feel asleep while working because jack woke me up and said jade you have dust everywhere i say yah i know i was carveing brail he says okay and we chat and i sleep he told me about his life before this he has a sister named destiney


	6. Chapter 6

i grabed my food and started walking to the kitchen i said hello i heard a voice say new girl sit i was a bit surpised becasue liu greets me in the kitchen but that doesnt sound like liu i take a seat and say who are you the voice says jeff i say im jade and jeff says cookeing eggs you hungery i say yes and i hear a crack jeff says people would be freaking out at me cooking i say huh why he says im not what people call beatuiful i cock my head and say odd i hear a plate and say thanks jeff says welcome dont expect me to do this i say of course he says good and i hear something be pulled i say jeff whats that noise he says you cant see me can you thats why your not freaking out thats why you dont notice my smile ahhahahahahah i say jeff are you okay i feel something sharp and say jeff whats that i hear another laugh and i feel something slice my back i say jeff whats going on i yell when i feel it draged along my spine i say jeff what are you you doing he says haveing fun i say please stop jeff please and i try batteing him away and i hear someone say jeff what are you doing i feel whatever was dragged be stabed i say please help the voice says jeff stop tourtureing the girl i feel a hand on my back and i feel being lead away from the kitchen i say thank you so much who are you they say im jason and you my dear the voice made me feel calmer like a old freind i said jade and he says take a seat my freind i do and he says jade would you like me to patch you back up i say yes please i hear some shuffeling and mummur than i feel a poke and he says there we go i say thank you and we talk jasons funny and i talk about my life i soon left and went to bed soon jack came and he said what happend today i say huh what he says i saw jeff today i say jason helped he grabs me and says dont trust that redhead dont trust the clowns they there overprotive and lie there very possive of people they think are freinds i say uhm okay he says okay anyway someone wants to meet you i say huh who i hear gary!! i hear jack say no gary you wernt suppused to do that yet he says jade met gary i feel something fluffy rub agaist me i say what is gary jack says dont ask me ask gary i say gary what are you gary says baby!!! im confused but i keep petting it i say jack i have no idea what i am petting but its soft and i want to cuddle it jack says okay than i feel something being put in my hand and i say oh god hes so soft why jack says he tends to do that he leaves with the fluffly babysadness ensue


	7. Chapter 7

i got up and said hello to the kitchen and was responded with a hi! and a hello jade from liu i asked liu whos here he said oh thats lulu shes also blind i say hi lulu im jade lulu says nice to meet you liu says i heard from jack you met my brother sorry i say your jeffs brother how he says eh hows the scar i say its okay lulu says jade what do you look like i say i have black hair with brown eyes im whereing a dress she says i have black hair no eyes and a blue dress i say you sound pretty she says thats nice and liu says glad to know your getting along and i say thanks and i leave and i walk around and soon i find toby and we talk and he must have grabbed my phone and was looking therew it he said whos the woman and kids on here i say where he says your phone i say oh thats a photo of my mom and kyle and me when we where younger he says your eyes there diffrent in this there brown i say thats because i didnt become blind untill after i turned 13 that was taken when i was 4 so i dont have a scar and my eyes are misty toby says oh i say its okay here i swipe on my phone and say this i think is my dog iza he says why do you have a dog i say oh she helped me around and pressed and grabed things toby says thats cool i say okay lets see if i can find it here we go i show him the picture and say this was a amazing freind of mine she was a bartender he says okay i leave and go to my room and jack comes in and says garys back i feel something fluffy and say gary hello he say JADE i llaugh and say to jack does he always yell when hes happy jack says yes he does


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning i used machisot creepy horror vibes for jeff because hes a phycopath and he enjoys toutoure

i got up and got dressed i walked to the kitchen i hear liu say morning theres food on the table jade im going out for a bit i say okay and i hear someone walking behind me and grab my shoulders and say hello jade i realize its jeff and say hi jeff he says ah good you remember me how about we do something fun i hear pure madness in his voice but im scared to try and run so i say o-okay (hopeing that if i go along il be fine)he says great and pushes me into a room and says first im going to see if it scared well i feel him pull my shirt up and say it did and i feel something cold be press agaisnt my back i say jeff what are you doing he says quiet i feel something be stabed in my skin and draged around and i feel warm blood on my back i start crying and he says hush let me have some fun maybe you will to i bite me tounge and he keeps going i pass out and soon someone says hey you alive i say i think so they say well im dr smiley your drenched in blood how about i fix that i say that would be nice he patches my back and says jeff i say yes he says ah a true manic he thinks of blood and pain only i say okay and go to bed im not woken up by jack but gary who says papas yelling at jeff and sent me to cuddle i say okay than lets cuddle we do


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/806425877023665493/  
> heres what i image jades villon is

im woken up by gary licking my face i say okay okay come on do you know where jack is he says in jeffs room yelling i say to jeffs room and i run into a wall and gary says wrong way i say thanks gary and turn around we get there to hear yelling  
jack:dr smiley found you fucking carveing her skin with her face down bleeding and crying  
jeff:yeah so what we where only haveing fun she could have said no  
jack:said no she was with you if she said no or ran you would have killed her or did worse you sadistic fuck  
jack:i dont fucking tourture people and im not a machoist im a cannibal and i dont stoop that low  
i leave gary and go the the kitchen and i hear ben say hello jade want to plays some video games i say sure this will be a brake he takes me to his room and hands me a controller we play something maybe a horror game by the screams ben says how are you good at this i say i have no idea im jaming buttens so i have no idea after what feels like a hour i go to my room and uncase my viloin and start playing A Thousand Years its my faved song i hear someone at my door and i stop and say comein they do and helen says hello i heard viloin may i litsen i say sure what shall i play he says how about shape of lies i say that is a nice song and start playing after a couple songs helen says how are you playing i say i learned before i went blind so i know where to place my bow he says okay it was amazing i say thank you i got mine cusimze me clarie and leah and amy where is a classclie band leah played piano along with the clarinet and cello and clare sang along with playing a basses and obone i play viloin he says woah where did you play i say we played at shcools and parks we where know as the the hear see speak he says why i say well leahs mute claries deaf and im blind a play on the saying see no evil speak no evil hear no evil he says thats nice i say yah it was really fun untill clarie dissapered leah and i tryed to get more memebers but noone wanted to join people liked are music people just didnt want to join us he says oh i say its fine it was fun while it lasted he says oh il go i say kay bye


End file.
